Rainy Day
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Zed and Roya go out into the rain where they each confess their attractions to each other.


**Rainy Day**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Zed and Roya go out into the rain where they each confess their attractions to each other.

**Before You Read (WARNING: SPOILERS ABOUT THE LAST EPISODE!)**

This after Pinot and Mickey started dating, so yeah. I honestly think Zed and Roya shoulda ended up together. I mean, really? I didn't like the ending at all. Sure it was happy and all, but there was so many things missed.

Like, Siguri didn't get to see Noah in the end. She didn't get to see him again. I mean, what? Zed disappeared without a trace, Noah got sick or injured or something and he couldn't do anything- The only person who got a decent "ever after" was Mickey. Cause he ended up with Pinot and he got to be a famous breadmaker and whatnot.

Even then, he was still depressed because Zed left.

It all would've been perfect if Zed stayed and if Siguri got to see Noah. That's all that was needed for it to have been a good ending.

That sucks.

Anyway, on with the story.

…

**Rainy Day**

"This is a first," Zed muttered, staring out the rain-distorted window. "Rain in Templar."

"I love it when it rains," Roya said, sitting beside Zed and looking out the window.

Zed sighed and pressed his nose against the window, his green eyes darting up and down as he tried to watch each individual raindrop fall to the ground. "So do I," he replied. "It rarely ever rained in Calm."

Mickey, who had been baking bread in the kitchen, entered the room, wondering out loud, "How long has it been since you've been in the rain?"

Zed looked up at the gray clouds in thought. "I don't remember the last I saw rain," he said. "I've seen it in movies but..."

Roya smiled and pulled Zed to his feet. "Let's go outside, then."

"O-outside?" Zed repeated as if he had never heard of such a thing.

"Yeah, silly," she chuckled. "We can't stay inside all day, anyway."

She pulled the white-haired boy out of the living room and towards the front door. "W-what are you-" He stopped, pulling back like a horse refusing to leave it's stable. Roya could pull him forward and making him lean but his feet stayed planted on the ground.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded after a couple tries to make him move.

Zed looked at her with the look she thought only a little child could give and, in an even more cuter voice, he asked, "Is it thundering out?"

Roya blinked once then broke into laughter. "Of course not!" she chuckled.

Zed nodded and began out the front door without hesitation. Roya and Mickey looked at each other before shrugging and following him.

Zed stood outside, his arms out slightly and his head tilted back, and letting the rain fall on him. Roya walked up beside him and grasped his hand. Zed didn't budge, and if anything, he squeezed her hand in return.

"I love you," he said, his voice barely heard over the sound of rain patting against the grass.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you, too," she said.

Mickey blinked a couple times, unsure if he had really just heard that.

Zed turned to Roya, tilted her chin up, and gently pressed his lips against hers. Roya's eyes widened in shock. When Zed realized he wasn't getting much of a response, he pulled away and opened his eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Roya stared at him for a moment, then smiled. "No. Nothing wrong at all."

Mickey smiled before a loud beeping rang from the house followed by a loud bang. He yelped and raced inside to see if his newly-burnt bread was worth saving.

Zed and Roya watched their friend retreat inside and chuckled in amusement. Roya turned back to Zed, easily gaining back his attention. "Do you want to go back inside?" she asked.

"No," he said. "No. This is a perfect moment."

Roya thought she was going to cry until he pulled her into a kiss, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other hand under her chin. Roya grasped his jacket to keep herself from falling over.

_A perfect moment,_ Roya thought to herself. _You haven't seen anything yet._


End file.
